<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Resolve by phoenixnz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521777">I Resolve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz'>phoenixnz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville Christmas [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Lois think about their New Year resolutions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lois Lane &amp; Chloe Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville Christmas [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Resolve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigRed67/gifts">BigRed67</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe it’s almost New Year’s Eve,” Chloe said. </p><p>“I know.” Lois sighed. “I hate the holidays.” </p><p>They’d been sitting on the couch in the apartment watching movies on cable. So far they’d almost fallen asleep during one and the second they’d spent half their time playing what was supposed to be a drinking game but since they were both broke, they’d resorted to eating popcorn every time they’d heard something corny in the dialogue. The movie was so bad that Lois swore she would never eat another kernel of popcorn for as long as she lived. </p><p>“I hate trying to make New Year’s resolutions,” her cousin replied. “I always break them.”</p><p>Lois frowned. “Since when?”</p><p>“Since always.”</p><p>“Okay, so name one resolution.”</p><p>Chloe smirked. “That’s easy. Not to be so nosy.”</p><p>Lois snorted. “Yeah, you’d keep that one for maybe five seconds. You were born nosy, cuz.”</p><p>“Hey, I resemble that remark.”</p><p>“Well, I know what one of my resolutions will be,” Lois announced.</p><p>“What? No more popcorn?” It was Chloe’s turn to snort.</p><p>“No! No more lousy boyfriends. Especially when I work with them.”</p><p>Chloe sighed and lifted her glass of pop. “I’ll drink to that,” she said. Yet her tone suggested she wasn’t taking it seriously.</p><p>“I mean it, Chlo. Grant was the last one. The proverbial straw.”</p><p>“Well, I did tell you not to get involved with the guy. He was our editor. It’s always a big mistake to get involved with your boss. Especially when it looks to everyone else like he only hired you to get into your …”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks, Ms States the Obvious.”</p><p>Lois sighed. After she had broken up with Oliver Queen, she had thought Grant Gabriel would have helped her get over the blond billionaire. She knew what her cousin was thinking. Grant had claimed he’d hired her on the strength of her work with the Metropolis Inquisitor, but it hadn’t helped his case any that she’d started going out with him just a few short weeks after he’d given her the job at the Planet. </p><p>She had once accused her cousin of sour grapes, considering Chloe’s chief ambition for years had been to be a reporter at the Daily Planet. What with her difficulties at getting an internship two years ago, juggling school and her hours at the newspaper, the fact that Lois had managed to get hired without so much as a degree must have hurt her cousin. Then to catch Lois and Grant kissing in his office - yeah, not her finest moment. </p><p>“I’m swearing off guys,” she said. “At least, guys I work with anyway.”</p><p>“That’s your resolution?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“You’ll never keep it.”</p><p>“All right. Fine, Miss Cleo. What’s your resolution going to be?”</p><p>“Ummm …”</p><p>“Oh, come on. Everyone has to have at least one lousy New Year’s resolution. It’s traditional.”</p><p>Her cousin looked thoughtful. “Lose weight?” she suggested.</p><p>Lois snorted. “Everyone makes that resolution and no one ever keeps it. Besides, who says you need to lose weight?”</p><p>“Well …”</p><p>“Clock’s ticking, Chlo.”</p><p>“It’s not New Year’s Eve until tomorrow, Lo.”</p><p>“Tick tock.”</p><p>“Fine.” She brightened. “My New Year’s resolution is … to not make any more New Year’s resolutions.”</p><p>Lois stared at her. “That’s the worst resolution I’ve ever heard of. Why didn’t you resolve to, I don’t know, not get drunk at a New Year’s party?”</p><p>“Because that’s your thing, Lo. Not mine.”</p><p>Lois grumbled. She did have a point. </p><p>“Fine,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest and sitting back on the couch.</p><p>“Fine,” Chloe returned.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Fine!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Crappy New Year resolutions<br/>Season 7</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>